Emotes
The Emotes Of Quantic Nightmare "Stop adding more emotes!" - Omicronarmageddon 2018 The emotes of Quantic Nightmare are an iconic part of the server. New and old they're all a rich part of the culture. Emotes are used to react to someone's message almost as often as keysmash is in QN. Discord allows a server to have 50 image emotes and 50 gif emotes. We are currently 40 image emotes and 2 gif emotes. The small number of gif emotes is a side effect of so few of Quantic's members having Discord Nitro. The image emotes have changed somewhat over the course of the server's life, but there are several emotes that have survived the test of time. Popular Emotes Some of the more popular emotes are "disappoint" and image of Shaun from Heavy Rain, "catscrem" and image of a cat meowing with human eyes edited in and "perish" the classic image from the uwu Obama rp of Barack Obama's eyes with an orange filter over the top. Disappoint, uploaded by Omicronarmageddon (the server host), is our most popular and longstanding emote. Disappoint (pictured on the right), was added to the server's emotes a short time after the server's creation when one of the user's discovered a video of QTE fails in Heavy Rain. It's continued use can be attributed to the intense feeling of disappointment it radiates, something none of the other emotes have. There are several emotes which convey similar reactions to this one; such as deimos (formerly gaydepression) and judgement. But none of these have ever been as popular as disappoint. History of The Emotes Every emote has it's own history in the server and how it came to be. Some were memes or popular reaction images, others images from video games. Many of the early emotes were images from the game Detroit: Become Human, the origin of the server. These emotes were titled things like "ConAnger" and "ConDrunk", only a few of these survive today, most of them being deleted to make space for newer emotes. Most of the emotes were added at the request of our members. There was never a lot of forethought put into the decisions surrounding the emotes. This was evident when one looked at the emote list and saw duplicates of the same image only slightly different thanks to editing. The majority of these duplicates have been deleted, the only remaining example being the ConAnger and oats emotes. The two are the same image, cropped differently and one with text. List of Retired Emotes Previous emotes: deviantdetected, Concrab, assdone, angercrab, lickingliterallyeverything, HEARTNUT, List Of Current Emotes # Licc # ConDrunk # thirst # ConAnger # Judgement # oats # Blessed # distress # perish # disappoint # disgust # EEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS # snekinboot # deimos # conperish # regret # oof # HAHHHHHHH # Pinap # Toddthreatens # Tood # Dislike # Begenerates # Catlove # Catscrem # oO # consucc # ew # owo # wheeze # sadcat # diethen # gayperish # Yourlasttriptoflavortown # tpose # distaste # tiredcat # burn # shibelove # puppylove # bork # tomato Emotes Outside The Server When members are not in QN they often still use the emote formatting to react to posts they come across on social media and in group chats on discord, instagram and snapchat. An example would be: Person A: A customer was an asshole to me today at work Person B: :deimos: Person B: That sucks Person A: We're not in the server, you know you can't use the emotes right? Person B: Yeah I know! You still knew what I was trying to communicate, anyway. Users are also known to use the images the emotes come from as reaction images. This is arguably more effective than just typing the emote name. Emotes From Other Servers Another thing that is known to happen is members using emotes from other servers. Most of these foreign emotes come from discord groups that are made for the sole purpose of gaining it's set of emotes. These servers aren't 'real' servers and therefore the rules of discord don't apply to their emotes. This means the members of these servers can use their emotes in other servers without buying Discord Nitro. Many of our members use emotes from these fake servers in Quantic Nightmare. Discord Nitro We also have a small percentage of our members using Discord Nitro. This means they can use emotes form every server they are in anywhere they wish, including in direct messages. The Nitro users have been known to exploit their perks by; adding and using gif emotes, creating their own servers and stockpiling emotes there, using emotes from several different servers in ours.